This invention relates generally to dispensing, and more particularly to a multi-orifice dispensing closure.
Multi-orifice dispensing closures are generally known. These containers frequently have two orifices of different sizes to enable the user to dispense the product within the container at different rates of flow. Where liquids are involved, closure venting is seldom incorporated into the closure design. When incorporated, venting has been accomplished, generally, by having a separate and independent venting and pour out orifices plugs. For example, there may be a plug for the primary opening through which the product is dispensed, and a secondary opening of much smaller size which can be opened to vent the container during the pouring operation. In any case, the smaller vent opening must be separately unplugged to achieve the venting function. Sometimes the user may forget to unplug the vent orifice, and this may result in spillage of the dispensed product when poured through the primary or major orifice.